Estrogen
by BenignUser
Summary: When Sora begins to plan out her perfect date with Yamato for the summer festival, her shopping trip leads her to the last person she expected to see: Motomiya Jun.


Date Started: October 28, 2009  
Date Finished: November 4, 2009

* * *

Summary: _When Sora begins to plan out her perfect date with Yamato for the summer festival, her shopping trip leads her to the last person she expected to see: Motomiya Jun.

* * *

_

Estrogen

It was an early Saturday for Sora as she strode through the local shopping center with Piyomon in toe. The blue morning sky contained only a small trace amount of clouds, and it was between the few that could be seen where the sun chose to rise steadily overhead. In stark contrast, the streets down below were heavily crowded. People shifted and gathered throughout the district, moving in and out of shops or simply just passing through the block or even just standing around with friends. Off to the side a small boy was on a miniature carousel, riding one of the various majestic unicorns offered to children. Another girl along with her father was in front of Sora and Piyomon, and as the pair in front of them passed beside the carousel the little girl paused to tug at her father's sleeve and motion towards the attraction. It was obvious she wanted to a ride as well.

Sora felt the joy rise up to her face as she watched the seen unfold. The older man had picked up his daughter, allowing her to sit on his shoulders, with her feet now dangling over his chest. Together they moved towards the carousel and patiently waited for the first boy to finish.

She briefly considered stopping to watch the children play. It was a kind reminder of the days she had spent with her own father, and of other days from her childhood now long gone by. She quickly shook the thoughts away, reminding herself the reason she was here. Today, she was on a mission.

The summer days had already arrived, but Sora still hadn't quite been able to register what that meant until just recently. Her mind was still on this past winter and the spring that had come right after. More specifically, the events that had transpired on this past Valentine's Day were still in her thoughts. She remembered it vividly. It wasn't even about the heartless Digimon that had arrived that day and held the female Chosen hostage; thought admittedly while that wasn't something she simply overlooked, it was the fact that Yamato had publicly declared his love for her that she couldn't easily forget.

They had been dating since Christmas, and she could only assume that they would continue to do so even now well into the summer. August had already arrived, and therein laid the problem. The Bon Festival was a mere week away, and surely she and Yamato would be attending. And it was for that very reason that Sora found herself frolicking through the shopping district in search of a new yukata. Piyomon had been with her the past few weeks, so it only made sense to take her along as well. This was the first Bon Festival with Yamato, and it needed to be perfect.

The pair passed by the children on the carousel and continued on towards the nearby clothing stores. As Sora neared one that specifically sold summer kimonos, she abruptly came to a halt at the sight that greeted her inside. The reason for her pause stared right back at her through the transparent glass door.

Motomiya Jun's eyes widened in surprise; it was a subtle movement, but Sora took enough care to notice. Her lips parted lightly, as if she wanted to speak but failed to form any words.

As Sora carried a similar expression, it was Piyomon that put an end to this awkward situation. The pink little bird pulled the door open and then looked upwards at her partner, "Well, are we going in?"

The single action pulled both girls back out of their stupor. Jun was the first to speak, yet even her words came out with force and carried a tone of uncertainty. "Oh, it's you…" Her voice briefly trailed off and Sora's mind raced at the thought of what would come next. _You witch!_ She imagined. _Boyfriend stealer!_ Or it might even be… "Sora-san, was it?" Jun finally concluded.

"Ah, um, yes, Motomiya-senpai?" Sora stammered. The awkward pause continued a brief moment.

As Sora continued trying to maneuver past the dazed girl that blocked her entrance, Jun seemingly came to a different decision as she suddenly grinned and pulled Sora inside by the arm. "Come on now, call me Jun. Hearing senpai makes me feel old."

Sora blinked, finding herself left speechless at the sudden informality. Jun sensed that Sora wasn't about to say anything, and so continued on her own, "So, Sora-san, you're out here looking for a yukata? How is it that you've never had one already? Most girls your age already do."

Sora replied, "Well, I need a new one for the Bon Festival…"

"Oh?" Jun wondered. "Why's that? Don't tell me you think Yamato's not going to like your current one."

Sora gulped. She instinctively looked to Piyomon for help, but her Digimon merely shrugged and took no further part in the conversation. Sora's gaze refused to return to the older girl. She kept silent instead, not wishing to reveal her reasons in such a public place.

"Aha, I see what the problem is," Jun had a wide grin covering her face. The cheeky grin flashed in front of Sora's face.

She turned away again from the other girl. "What do you mean? I haven't even said anything."

"You didn't have to," Jun began. "I could just tell. Your face is the same color as your Digimon over there. I was your age once, too, you know?" Jun's grin widened once again as she pulled Sora inwards into a sideways hug. "It's perfectly normal to 'outgrow' old clothing, after all."

Sora flushed crimson.

"Now, now," Jun began, "There's no reason to feel embarrassed. Let's find you a nice yukata for the summer!"

With a cheer, she tugged on Sora's arm and led her through the many clothing isles. Piyomon ruffled her feathers and followed along.

Sora had to admit, she wasn't fully prepared with selecting a purchase on her own. She felt unaware of the current styles and trends, and wasn't the least bit confident with her ability to pick out something that would look good. In feeling too embarrassed to explain the situation to her mother, she opted to bring Piyomon along as a second opinion instead. While running into Jun was an unexpected occurrence, maybe it was for the best that she was here now to help her shop.

"_Oh! Look at the cute little goldfish on this one!"_

"_The flower patterns on this one are so pretty!"_

"_Amazing – can you just imagine wearing this deep blue? It's like the color of the ocean!"_

Jun certainly knew how to find the good qualities in every little thing, but her words still proved to accomplish little in helping Sora come to a decision. Instead she found herself in the changing room stalls trying on one article of clothing after another. As it was, she had just finished taking off an elegant single colored yukata when Jun's head peaked in through the curtains. Sora immediately yelped and desperately tried to cover her undergarments with her hands.

"I think a few simple color variations would be best," Jun said, proving oblivious to Sora's discomfort at her presence. "I don't think any of the abstract patterns are going to suit you very well. Try that aqua one next!"

"J-Jun-san!" Sora managed, "Couldn't we have discussed this outside after being fully dressed?"

Jun merely giggled, "You're so cute when you flush."

"That isn't funny," Sora frowned.

"You know, you've got quite the athletic figure," Jun commented. Her eyes traced Sora up and down.

Sora's eyes widened, "Jun-san!"

Jun laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm going."

When Sora at last exited the changing rooms, she was greeted with a smile and a cheerful thumbs-up. She shook her head at Jun's reaction, but felt the smile forming at the tips of her lips all the same.

"That one's perfect for you," Jun said. She clapped her hands together in exclamation, "I haven't had this much fun shopping since the last time I went out with Momoe."

"That's Miyako-chan's sister, isn't it?" Sora wondered. Piyomon had taken to rejoining her partner. The Digimon made a circle around her human, inspecting every little detail of the new yukata.

"Yup," Jun said. "You're friends with the middle sister, too, right? Chizuru-chan, was it?"

Sora smiled, glancing up from her partner, "I suppose you could say that. We're classmates after all."

Sensing that the small talk was slowly coming to an end, Jun began looking elsewhere to maintain the conversation. She neared towards Sora a few steps, smiling all the way. She then motioned towards the check-out counter, "Shall we go ahead and make the purchase?"

Sora nodded eagerly, silently thankful that Jun had been here for her. She was even happier with knowing that the two had been able to become such quick friends, especially after what had happened considering Yamato. Immediately the smile from Sora's face faded. Jun had just helped her pick out a yukata for her date with Yamato at the Bon Festival, yet hadn't she been pining after Yamato not too long ago?

"Is this really alright, Jun-san?" Sora began.

The older girl came to a pause in front of her. "You mean the yukata? I told you, it looks great on you." She turned to the pink bird, "Don't you think so, too, Piyomon?"

Sora smiled as her partner nodded in agreement, but shook her head right after, "No, I meant you helping me get ready for the Bon Festival, when you know I'll be there with Yamato."

"Oh," Jun simply said. She continued after a momentary silence, "Of course it's fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, after what happened between the three of us…" Sora trailed off, reminiscent of the past Christmas when Yamato had decided to date her instead of Jun. Sora sighed, determined to be blunt. "Jun, do you still have feelings for Yamato?"

"Don't be silly," Jun giggled. She waved off the concern almost immediately. "I've decided that younger boys aren't for me. I like the older and mature type now." She brought her palms together and cradled them up beside her cheek. "Oh, just listen to me talk! I'm so in love with Shuu-kun and I don't even realize it!"

Piyomon blinked in confusion, "You seem like you realize it to me."

Jun merely made a face and stuck her tongue out towards the Digimon.

"Shuu-kun?" Sora repeated. "You're dating Jyou's brother?"

Jun shrugged, "Sort of – it's just whenever he's free, really."

The two girls resumed moving towards the checkout as Sora nodded in understanding. She knew that Shuu was acting as her father's assistant at the University in Kyoto. The two men were rarely in Odaiba for lengthy periods of time.

"So my kid brother tells me you were in the soccer club with him a while back. Is that where you got your figure?" Jun's eyes were both curious and mischievous. She didn't seem the least bit ashamed with talking about Sora's body.

"Not exactly," Sora let out a soft laugh. "I haven't played any soccer in quite some time. I've actually been in the tennis club since last year."

Jun nodded, "So that's how it is." She started again with that simple smile, "I don't have an athletic bone in my body. I'm completely unlike my brother."

"I wouldn't say completely unlike." Sora grinned. She felt comfortable teasing her now.

"I get that all the time," Jun said. Her expression spoke as if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard. "But I just don't see it."

They arrived at the cashier. The man doing the sales gave a long hard look towards Piyomon, but otherwise said nothing as he checked in the purchase. Sora paid him with a nervousness that she hadn't felt since first entering the store. She was most relieved when the girls finally exited the shop.

"Are you in any clubs at your school?" Sora asked of Jun. The older girl was in high school, and as far as Sora was concerned it was never too early to start planning ahead in terms of where she would end up after middle school was over and done with.

"Not really," Jun answered. "I used to do cheerleading last year. It was great being there to cheer on all the sport teams, but then all the cute guys graduated and I lost interest."

Both Sora and Piyomon giggled at the shameless response.

"Do you have anyone cheering you on?" Jun interrupted their bouts of laughter, and the pair immediately straightened upwards.

Sora paused to muse over the question. Aside from Taichi, who would show up to her every game, and Yamato, who had only recently begun attending, she didn't really have much of a fan base amongst her fellow students. She frowned, "Not really. I'm still far from being the best player in the tennis club."

The shopping had been long done, yet the two girls had continued walking throughout the busy streets, chatting idly as they passed the many shops in the district. Neither of them wanted to part.

"How's about I come cheer you on then?" Jun offered with a kind smile. "I'm sure it'll be fun."

Sora's reply was short and simple, but her voice loudly carried over her disbelief with Jun's suggestion, "Really?"

Jun said, "Of course. How's about I come watch your next match?" She let out a childish grin, "I'll even bring my pom-poms."

* * *

End Notes:  
- The Bon Festival in Japan is usually celebrated around mid-August. It is held in honor of the deceased.  
- The mentioned Valentine's Day events occurred in the Digimon Drama CD, "Michi e no Armour Shinka."  
- Senpai: an honorific used for upperclassman.  
- Yukata: a summer kimono; a traditional Japanese dress.


End file.
